coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8987 (9th September 2016)
Plot His olive branch to Lauren having been a ploy, David pulls her head back and tells her to promise to stop bullying Bethany. When Lauren stands up to him, he cuts her hair off and warns her it'll be her throat next time. An outraged Lauren flees the salon, still wearing the gown. Bethany is horrified to see the state of her, while Gemma thinks it's hilarious. Caz manages to delay her interview and change her clothes. Faye decides to help Craig and gets the name of the prison where his dad is serving his sentence from Kirk. Caz misses her interview again when the bus arrives early. David covers his tracks by marking an appointment for Lauren in the book. He vows to protect his family. Maria counters criticism that she's leading Luke on, assuring Michelle and Rita that he knows that there are no strings attached with regards to tonight's date. She's dismayed when he arrives dressed in a tux. On their way out, they run into a miserable Caz who hasn't moved from the bus stop. Maria sees that she needs a friend and takes her home, asking Luke to wait for her. The police arrest David for affray and false imprisonment after Lauren reports him. David pretends that Lauren is just a dissatisfied customer, with Gemma acting as a witness. He receives a caution. Billy becomes increasingly uneasy about Todd living with him. Todd assures him that it's temporary. Caz opens up to Maria about how her world collapsed when she left the army and doesn't think she's cut out for the civvy life. Maria cancels her date with Luke to be there for her. Eva asks Aidan why he hasn't moved his things over to the flat yet. To mollify her, he agrees to do so tonight. A heartbroken Luke goes out on the town alone. David and Bethany don't tell the Platts what happened with Lauren. After their heart-to-heart, Caz catches a glimpse of Maria changing her clothes. David promises Gail that he'll throw the jacket away but secretly he's still obsessed with Kylie's death as he sends a friend request to Macca through a fake social media account on the internet. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *St. Mary's Vicarage - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lauren flees the salon after David threatens her; Maria is worried that Luke is reading more into their date than she intended; and Billy tells Todd he feels it is too soon for them to be living together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,200,000 (10th place). Category:2016 episodes